Brillante
by QaramellTem
Summary: —¿Por qué de entre tantas personas-Volvió a tragar saliva.—m-me quieres? —A las mujeres siempre les gustan las cosas brillantes-Dijo con algo de enfado Trunks.Tampoco era que no confiara en Gohan, ella tenía depositada en él toda su confianza, respeto y..


**Brillante**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

><p>Se agachó para recoger algo que al mirarlo desde arriba asemejaba un cristal.<p>

—¡Es un cristal!-Exclamó alegre—¡Qué bonito!-Lo miraba ensimismada. En su vida sólo había visto cristales de ese tipo en las costosas joyerías de Ciudad Satán. Su papá en algún momento llegó a ofrecerle un collar o unos aretes, pero siempre se negó. No tenía para quién usarlos, aunque ahora, podría ser que la historia difiriera un poco…

—A las mujeres siempre les gustan las cosas brillantes-Dijo con algo de enfado Trunks.

Habían llegado allí junto con Goten porque ella deseaba conocer a ese tal Shen Long. Su mente no concebía que un enorme dragón cumpliera deseos a tal grado de revivir a cientos de personas en el mundo en un santiamén. Simplemente no lo creería hasta no verlo.

Tampoco era que no confiara en Gohan, ella tenía depositada en él toda su confianza, respeto y aprecio. Trató de evitar una sonrisa que al final no pudo contener.

Para cuando despertó de sus dilemas mentales, cayó en cuenta de que los muchachitos, de los cuales ella llevaba toda la responsabilidad, se estaban marchando en vuelo hacia el pueblo cercano.

—¡Niños, espérenme!-Gritó en vano, puesto que ellos gritaban cosas como "Alcánzanos" ó "Apresúrate, Videl".

Al llegar a la pequeña comunidad, se dieron cuenta de que estaban realizando un sacrificio, cosa que desde luego exigió que pararan..Mira que matar a una pobre e indefensa niña para mejorar las cosas en sus tierras, no era de seres ignorantes, sino de trogloditas.

Después de una presentación como "seres que vienen del cielo", se ofrecieron a derrotar al monstruo que perturbaba la paz en el territorio de la isla. A cambio claro, del collar que colgaba del cuello de aquel chamán que más que eso a ella le parecía un charlatán.

El collar lo buscaba Trunks, Videl sólo deseaba salvar la vida de aquella pequeña.

Goten le engañó con un berrinche para que le diera algún alimento que era parte de la ofrenda para aquel gran ser monstruoso, misma en la que estaban escondidos.

Los chicos derrotaron al monstruo, que resultó ser un dinosaurio, que terminó siendo la cena esa noche para ellos y el resto del pueblo.

Esa vez, tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Pensaba cómo se le verían esos hermosos cristales del lago, con aquel vestido que traía puesto…Lo consideraba feo y anticuado, pero él no era tan observador que digamos. Teniendo como dato que le gustaban las chicas con el cabello corto, tal vez ese vestido, no representaría problema alguno para el muchacho.

Quizás sería mejor decir que ella no representaba nada en la vida del joven Son.

Se entristeció un poco y decidió dormirse antes de terminar rompiéndose el corazón a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Gritos de parte de los aldeanos le despertaron. Salió corriendo a ver qué ocurría.<p>

Llegó hasta el lago donde se encontraban los cristales y vio a un hombre con el cabello erizado y rubio, lanzando bolas de luz. En otros momentos eso pudo haberle causado un shock, pero a estas alturas, lo único que le llamaba la atención es que no traía un obi que le cubriera el cuerpo en su totalidad, ah y claro, que las bolas de luz que emitía eran de un tono verde.

—¡Oye tú!-Gritó—¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?-Le dedicó una de esas miradas suyas que hacían estremecer hasta al Gran Saiyaman.

El tipo no se inmutó sino hasta segundos después, cuando a una gran velocidad comenzó a propinarle golpes sin control.

—¡Oye!-Volvió a decir escandalizada, mientras que esquivaba los golpes del misterioso guerrero. El último esquive no fue certero y terminó siendo lanzada algo lejos, pero logró detener el avance incontrolado de su cuerpo concentrando su ki en ambas manos y apoyando a su vez éstas en la superficie del agua.—¡Yo no te he hecho nada!-Irradiaba en la ira, y en la vergüenza. La fuerza del viento producida por su atrabancado detenimiento le había levantado la falda.—¡Me las pagarás!

Intentó asestar su puño en el rostro del saiyan varias veces, sin éxito. Al contrario, él logró innumerables veces golpearle de lleno en el rostro y con su rodilla en el vientre.

¡Pero ella era Videl Satán! ¡Y no dejaría que ningún hombre le venciera!

Le lanzaba varias patadas, pero en una de ellas el hombre la tomó por su pierna, le hizo girar y la lanzó con gran fuerza a un lado, dejándola a flote en el lago, inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos enfurecida. Se levantó del lago, apretó su pomo hasta hacerse daño.<p>

—¡Me las pagarás!-Repitió.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ese hombre ni porqué la atacaba. No le importaba estar sangrando del labio inferior y tener un poco rasgada la ropa. Mucho menos le interesaba que quizá los poderes de aquél tipo rubio le superaran. ¡Iba a matarlo!

La imagen que vio le alegró. Gohan estaba ahí, peleando contra aquel tipo.

Hizo una entrada triunfal, le propinó una patada en la cabeza al usarlo como apoyo para dar una vuelta hacia atrás. ¡Toma eso rubio engreído!

—¿Qué haces aquí Videl?-Le preguntó. ¿Qué hacía? Además de recuperar su honor y ayudarle a patear el trasero de ese saiyajin, nada, era más que obvio que lo estaba pasando de maravilla..Tsk es que Gohan no podía ser más distraído a veces.

¿No era obvio? Estaba allí sólo para demostrarle que ella era fuerte, que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente y que por supuesto se atrevería a morir con tal de pelear a su lado.

Aunque ese gusto poco le duró. El hombre comenzó a formular una gran bola de energía y la tierra se estremeció. Ella terminó siendo empujada por la fuerza que emanaba el rubio junto con Goten y Trunks, mientras que sólo atinaba a mirar sorprendida como Gohan iba tras él.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a él, frente a ellos, protegiéndolos. No pudo sentirse más débil, pero sabía que si se atravesaba sólo le haría estorbo al muchacho.

A los segundos después de la ceguera momentánea que les causó el ataque de ese guerrero, se sintió tirada en el suelo, sangrante.

—¿Dónde estás Gohan? Gohan…-Necesitaba decirle algo..Escuchar su voz..

Le costaba mantener la conciencia activa acerca de toda la gran batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

En ese momento supo, lo que desde hacía tiempo se preguntaba…

¿Podría morir por Gohan si el tiempo lo ameritaba? ¿Podía ser tan grande su amor? ¿O sólo era admiración? ¿Rivalidad nada más?

Se levantó con las ropas más destrozadas que antes, los brazos y piernas rasponeadas, y sus labios cubiertos de sangre.

Deambulaba yéndose de lado. Al estar frente a los dos saiyans abrió sus ojos fuertemente.

—V-Videl-Alcanzó a decir su tan querido y por tanto tiempo en secreto, Gohan.

La mirada de él pedía que huyera. Aquel sujeto le estaba haciendo daño. Videl atinó a palpar el dolor del hijo mayor de Gokú.

Sentía que aunque no pudiese más, tenía que darlo todo por él…

—Y-yo s-soy l-la h-hija d-de M-Mister Satán-Habló tartamuda.

_«Ni en un momento así, puedo decirte que estoy aquí por ti»_

Lanzó el cristal que guardaba secretamente en su bolsillo del vestido…

A un humano pudo haberle causado algún daño severo. Broly, el saiyan legendario, simplemente estiró su brazo y el cristal vio su fin en la muñequera de éste.

Cayó al suelo, por alguna razón no había quedado inconsciente, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para quedarse de pie.

Quizá era para ver lo que le siguió.

—¿Estás bien Videl?-Cuestionó. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella cuando a él le estaban partiendo el alma a golpes?

Esbozó una sonrisa. Valía algo para Gohan.

Logró zafarse del agarre del guerrero más grande y dijo:

—¡Te vas a arrepentir miserable!-En su cara se denotaba el enojo que sufría en ese instante. Sus manos se juntaron en una posición que pocas veces había visto.

El rubio gigante sonrió de medio lado. —Ahora te mandaré al otro mundo…

¡Nadie mandaría a Gohan al otro mundo!¡Sobre su cadáver! ..Aunque le estaba quedando claro que ella ya era un cadáver. No podía, quería, más no lograba sacarse ese dolor tan grande que hacía palpitar todo su cuerpo.

El Gran Saiyaman se convirtió en súper saiyajin.

—Kaaameee-En sus manos una pequeña bola de energía blanca se formulaba.

De un punto más alto ese hombre extraño también formaba una bola de energía verduzca.

—Haaameeee-Gritaba.—¡HAAAAAAAAA!-Al mismo tiempo ambos lanzaron sus esferas de poder.

Lo último que vio fue que ese ser y su esfera iban ganándole a Gohan y la suya.

_«¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte?»_

Perdió la conciencia.

_«¡No puede ser! ¡Soy la hija de Mister Satán! ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡Nadie le hará daño a la gente que amo! ¡Saca tu fuerza! ¡No seas cobarde y débil Videl! ¡¿No toda la vida te la has pasado diciendo que eres la mejor? ¡La chica más fuerte del planeta! ¡Levántate!»_

—¡Gohan!-Abrió los ojos lo más grande que se podía. Miró a su alrededor…

El cielo era claro y despejado de nuevo. El terreno estaba hecho pedazos.

Sonrió de medio lado. _«Sabía que no había nadie más poderoso que tú, Gohan»_

Corrió buscando a Trunks, Goten y a él.

Al llegar a ellos su alma se llenó de paz. Se hallaba completamente segura de que él estaba bien, que había vencido al tipo ese, sin embargo tampoco permanecía de más esa inquietud suya de verle con vida.

—¡Gohan!-Se dirigió a su rostro, muy cerca.—¿Qué pasó con el monstruo?-Inertemente él hizo su rostro hacia atrás. Ella miró sus ropas muchísimo más desgarradas que las suyas.—¡Ah, ya veo!-Exclamó alegre.—¡¿Tú lo derrotaste, verdad?

El pelinegro abrió su boca un poco. —No, yo no hice eso, Videl.

La joven puso una cara de intimidación. —¿Me estás ocultando otro de tus secretos?

Gohan abrió sus ojos grandemente. —¡No, para nada!

—¡Arrg! ¡Esta vez no te lo perdonaré! ¡Quiero que me digas todo!-Exigió mientras que el guerrero saiyajin se desvanecía sorprendido hacia el suelo. Se puso en cuatro puntos y trató de escapar.—¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó la muchacha con una voz juguetona. El Son se estremeció.

Comenzó a correr, y ella tras él.

—¡Espera!-Dijo Videl.

Gohan siguió siendo perseguido por la fémina. Se escuchaban gritos de "¡Dime!" y otros de "¡No, espera!"

En algún punto de su escapismo el primogénito de Gokú, tropezó.

Notó como Videl tendría el mismo fin así que volteó su torso hacia ella para que cayera encima suyo.

—¿T-te encuentras bien?-Preguntó nervioso. Nunca antes la boca de la unigénita de Mister Satán había estado tan cerca de la suya. Radicaba debajo de su cuello.

—S.sí-Ella también se estremeció. Esta podría ser una pista de que debía decirle lo que pensaba cuanto antes.

Gohan trató de tomarla por la cintura con bastante inseguridad. Todo era para quitarla de encima y regresar a casa.

—¡No!-Exclamó un poco sobresaltada.—Lo siento…pero tengo algo que decirte.

El muchacho se sonrojó. —Podrías decírmelo de pie-Decía hecho un manojo de ansiedad, puesto que la chica enroscó los brazos en su cuello para tomar impulso con la ayuda de éste, y estar frente a frente.

La fricción de sus cuerpos hizo que se pusiera tenso. Es decir, la gran guerrera por la justicia jamás en todos sus haberes cupo tener un contacto tan íntimo con él.

—Es algo a lo que le favorece mucho…-Hablaba acercando sus labios a los del que derrotase a Cell. Cerraba sus ojos lentamente. —Esta situación-Posó los sonrosados labios débilmente.

Son Gohan tragó saliva, abrumado.

Jamás había besado a una chica. Se mantuvo inerte, esperando el actuar de la que inició el ósculo.

Videl supo que no era lo correcto, él no la quería, él simplemente le veía como una amiga, una compañera de la justicia, una compañera de aula…

—L-lo lamento tanto-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.—Te quiero…-Susurró en su oído.

Él tomó con su mano el lugar donde la Gran Saiyaman #2 le brindó la caricia más bella que pudo darle.

La fémina apoyó una mano en el torso semi-desnudo del saiyan. Se avergonzó del acto un poco, pero era la única forma de levantarse.

Gohan jaló ese brazo hacia él mismo, juntando sus cuerpos.

—¿Q-qué?-Atinó a decir la joven.

—Yo también te quiero, Videl…-Tomó su rostro con delicadeza, la sentía tan débil. No sabía dónde se había metido la Videl impetuosa de siempre.

La besó dulcemente.

Se separaron de inmediato sin dar tiempo a ver cómo lo hicieron.

Videl y Gohan estaban demasiado sonrojados.

—¿Q-qué opinas de regresar al pueblo? Hay que ir por los chicos-Trató de aligerar la tensión la guerrera de Ciudad Satán.

—Ajum-Asintió con la cabeza el joven. Carraspeó un poco. —¿Por qué Videl?-Tenía la cabeza gacha.

—¿Por qué, qué?-Cuestionó mirando hacia a otro lado también.

—¿Por qué de entre tantas personas…-Volvió a tragar saliva.—… m-me quieres?

Levantó su rostro sorprendida por la pregunta del Gran Saiyaman.

—Porque, ya sabes-Sonrió—Dicen que a las chicas les gustan las cosas brillantes.

—¿Ah?-Quedó anonadado. Él jamás lo había escuchado. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Suspiró. No podía ser más despistado, sin embargo, por nada del mundo cambiaría a su brillante guerrero saiyajin.

—Nada-Se acercó velozmente y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué fue eso?-Se tocó el pómulo izquierdo.

—Si quieres saber, sólo alcánzame-Su sonrisa cobró fuerza y ella salió huyendo con él tras de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pues este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja de la que estoy sobre-enamorada!*-* (Espero no haya nada de OOC)<strong>

"**Cronológicamente", por así decirlo, se encuentra en la película de "El regreso del Guerrero Legendario" (o "El Regreso de Broly", simplemente). Personalmente creo que es una película parcialmente dirigida a ellos dos como pareja. En fin espero haya sido de su agrado. Duda, comentario o crítica será bien recibido. **

_**Gracias por darme el honor de su lectura.**_


End file.
